fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:GreyFang82/World of Tomorrow: Sakura yeets a forking boulder
Alright, so before we can get into the actual calculations we have to figure out and estimate a few things before hand. Here's the things we do know: -The Boulder weighs 1200 pounds (544.3108 kilograms) -The Boulder was thrown a fair distance -The Boulder was thrown too fast for athlete level characters to react What we need to figure out: -The Distance -The Speed of the Boulder Estimating What We Need Alright, so we will try out three different distances 3.5 meters (~11.5 feet) for the low-ball 5 meters (16.4 feet) for the mid-ball 7 meters (~23 feet) for the high-ball Now, in all these distances the boulder had to hit the opponents before they could react, so buy using the "Reactions" table for time frames we will assume that the boulder hit them after 0.128 seconds (Just barely above baseline athlete perception). Low-ball 3.5 meters / 0.128 seconds = 27.34375 m/s Mid-ball 5 meters / 0.128 seconds = 39.0625 m/s High-Ball 7 meters / 0.128 seconds = 54.6875 m/s The Actual Calculation Now that we have the things we need we can find both the strength needed to throw the boulder as fast as Sakura did, and how much energy it produced. The Force The Formula is Force = Mass x Acceleration Low-Ball 544.3108 x 27.34375^2 => 544.3108 x 747.680664063 = 406970.660401 newtons => 41499.45806180774 kg of force which is Class 50 Lifting Strength Mid-Ball 544.3108 x 39.0625^2 => 544.3108 x 1525.87890625 = 830552.368164 newtons => 84692.77155457648 kg of force which is Class 100 Lifting Strength High-Ball 544.3108 x 54.6875^2 => 544.3108 x 2990.72265625 = 830552.368164 newtons => 1627882.6416 kg of force which is Class M Lifting Strength Edit: The way I did it before was incorrect, it turns out you can't just square m/s to find acceleration. Luckily there is a formula to find such the force still but it is much longer. We will use the Displacement Formula and just use MATH to create the formula we need for this problem. The Formula is d = vot + (1/2)at^2 d = is distance traveled vo = initial velocity a = acceleration t = time Now to move things around, first thing we can do is Subtract vot from each side, then multiply each side by 2/t2, and we get a = 2(d-vot)/t^2 we plug in and get: Low-Ball 2(3.5 - 0 x 0.128)/0.128^2 = 427.24609375 m/s^2 Mid-Ball 2(5 - 0 x 0.128)/0.128^2 = 610.3515625 m/s^2 High-Ball 2(7 - 0 x 0.128)/0.128^2 = 854.4921875 m/s^2 Now we do use the Force = Mass x Acceleration Low-Ball 544.3108 x 427.24609375 = 232554.66308599995682 Newtons or 23713.97603528957 kg of force Mid-Ball 544.3108 x 610.3515625 = 332220.947266 newtons or 33877.10862187138 kg of force High-Ball 544.3108 x 854.4921875 = 465109.326172 newtons or 47427.95207057914 kg or force The Energy Now we do the kinetic energy The formula is K.E. = 1/2 Mass x Velocity ^ 2 Mass of the boulder: 544.3108 kg / 2 = 272.1554 Low-Ball 272.1554 x 27.34375^2 => 272.1554 x 747.680664063 = 203,485.3302 joules (Wall Level) Mid-Ball 272.1554 x 39.0625^2 => 272.1554 x 1525.87890625 = 415,276.184082 joules (Wall Level) High-Ball 272.1554 x 54.6875^2 => 272.1554 x 2990.72265625 = 813,941.320801 joules (Wall Level) Conclusion Lifting Strength Low-Ball => Class 25 (23713.97603528957 kg of force) Mid-Ball => Class 50 (33877.10862187138 kg of force) High-Ball => Class 50 (47427.95207057914 kg of force) Kinetic Energy Low-Ball => 203,485.3302 joules (Wall Level) Mid-Ball => 415,276.184082 joules (Wall Level) High-Ball => 813,941.320801 joules (Wall Level) Thoughts I'm pretty confident with the Kinetic Energy results, and I used the same technique that was evaluated by Bambu for the lifting strength of another character so this should be pretty accurate. Please comment any mistakes. Edit: I fixed my mistakes, this should be pretty accurate. Category:Blog posts